


A Different Shade of Blue

by Dark3Star



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce is surprisingly tolerant, Drunk Antics, Humor, M/M, Tony doesn't think things through, Tony is drunk, passed out drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark3Star/pseuds/Dark3Star
Summary: Bruce is just trying to get some work done, but Tony is being a prat.  Bruce goes to investigate only to discover Tony's antics currently involve Steve Rodgers, an insane amount of alcohol, and several yards of blue lace.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I entered a writing competition at Comicon this weekend. We had one hour to write something based off of one of three prompts. The prompt I chose was: Superhero Erotica. I like superhero stories, but I haven't written one before and I spent a good twenty minutes thinking of who I knew enough of their story to write about. I thought the final result was amusing, so I've recreated it here. I hope you enjoy!

 

 

"Dude, dude! Get the camera!"  Tony yelled over his shoulder.

Bruce sighed, not bothering to look up at first.  "What is it, _now_?"

"Get the camera!"  Tony insisted, flailing his arms in an attempt to persuade his fellow Avenger, while remaining fixed in place at the corner of the sofa, seemingly fascinated by something on carpet.

Bruce yawned and stretched, preparing to surrender to the inevitable.  When Tony was involved, especially when he had _that_ look on his face, the fastest way back to work was simply to indulge him.

Standing, Bruce idly made his way across the room, and peered over Tony's shoulder.  He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and looked again.  Then, he looked back at Tony.  "What did you do?"  Bruce's tone strongly resembled that of a weary parent.  Despite all the brilliant minds he worked with, when the Avengers were involved, he felt like a babysitter, more often than not.

"I got him drunk!" Tony declared proudly, stumbling and leaning slightly on Bruce as he spoke.  Tony's glazed look, and uneven stance made it readily apparent that he'd sampled more than a little alcohol himself.

Bruce shook his head, and turned back to look at Steve.  Steve was already a tall man, but his current position exaggerated that length.  He was prone, with his arms stretched taunt above his head and secured to one of the leg's of the coffee table with thin leather straps.  Steve's head lolled to one side, and his eyes were closed; he was clearly unconscious.  His cheeks flushed red from the alcohol in his system, as well as the fire, crackling away in the nearby fireplace.  He was most definitely, _not_ in his typical uniform.  Wrapped snuggly around Steve's muscular torso was some kind of blue lace lingerie.  The look was completed by matching, indecently small panties and sheer, pale blue stockings held up with matching garters.  Steve's long legs were also bound, secured to one of the sofa's legs.

"Camera!"  Tony insisted, his voice slurring in Bruce's ear.  Bruce turned his head back towards Tony, who was grinning wolfishly at him.  "I'm going to put it on YouTube!"  Tony stage whispered, one hand loosely cupping his mouth, while the other squeezed Bruce's shoulder in an effort to remain upright.

"He really is going to kill you this time," Bruce observed.  Tony's only response was to lean into Bruce's shoulder and giggle.

"I know!" Tony declared jubilantly, utterly oblivious to the very real consequences he would soon be facing.

Bruce shook his head again and leaned forward to pluck Tony's cell phone out from the pocket of Tony's jeans.  "You Tube is a video website.  If you're going to use pictures, I suggest rendering a slide show."

"Excellent!"  Tony declared, fumbling with his phone, trying to open the camera application.

Gently extracting himself from Tony's grip, Bruce turned and made his way back to his desk, Tony's muffled laughter echoing behind him as he went.


End file.
